entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yournormalnoob/Site 0
Site 0 Prologue: After the Shadow War, Halcyon was defeated and Phoenix is on it’s knees. Both organizations were taken down by Steel Cove and the government. The Director, watching his organization surrendering to the Foxhound and Phoenix, ran away with his most trusted operatives. He was later found by Steel Cove and Interpol, interrogated and was later executed. SC and Interpol did learn valuable information. They figured out where Phoenix was hiding and raided them. Phoenix fought them off for some time, but evac was impossible and they were overrun by the sheer number of both Interpol and SC. All but a handful died in the battle. The survivors were the Foxhound, Sparrow, and Rivera. Date: 2/8/18 Location: Interpol maximum security prison, codenamed, Site 0. Time: 10:00 A.M. EST “Hey, Sparrow, you hear me?” Foxhound whispered in his dull grey cell. “Yeah, what’d ya want? Also, can I get a donut?” Sparrow got up from her bed and walked toward her bars. “In your dreams. anyway, I think I figured out an escape plan.” “That was my plan!” Rivera’s voice echoed through the dark hallway. “Anyway, Rivera and I were able to communicate through the vents, Rivera is confident that there was a screwdriver in the yard when they were constructing a new armored door. We can use that screwdriver and open up that control panel in front of your cell, then, Rivera will tell you what to do, and boom, our cells are open. After that, we can use the screwdriver to open up the control panel to the armory, get a gun and disguise, get takeoff clearance and fly away, well that’s in theory anyway,” Foxhound proudly told her. “Do you know the escape route?” Sparrow yawned. “Err, we’ll work that out, but I do know that we get out by heli, you up for it?” Foxhound rubbed his hands. Sparrow was hesitant “I’m not sure, after what happened to my last helicopter, but fine,” “Good, we’ll prepare by nightfall.” “But but but, you owe me 50 triple-decker glazed donuts with a creamy filling, 5 boxes of triple-decker chocolate donuts, 5 boxes of triple-decker strawberry donuts, and 10 bags of sugar powdered donut holes with a cream filling, and it has to come from my favorite donut store, Cishshato’s Donuts, or else, you may as well get thrown off my heli” “WHAT?! That’s too big of a demand, can we just get 5 triple-deckers?” Sparrow smiled, “Seems like you want to fall out of a helicopter without a parachute,” “Hey! Will you please quiet down, I’m trying to figure out how long can a helicopter fly with a half-gallon of fuel, and the best way to fly out of the country and meet the least amount of law enforcement, and the most efficient way to fly out of here.” Rivera shouted from down the hall, this time with more annoyance. “We’ll get out of here when the guards come to let us out into the yard, you know the plan.” Location: Site 0: Yard. Time: 12:00 P.M. EST Foxhound was nervous, “Hey Rivera, try not to act suspicious, looking for the screwdriver,” “Don’t worry, they didn’t put me in a non-dangerous cell for nothing, besides, it’s you two that need to stop acting suspicious, after all, you are in a highly dangerous cell, aren’t you?” “Fine, do your thing, I’ll keep watch,” Foxhound strolled over to the bench presses, where a few burly men were lifting weights. A guard, who was watching, started to walk toward Rivera. Rivera, unknowingly, rummaged through the bins. “Hey you! What are you doing?” The guard pointed his gun at her “I, umm,” Rivera looked at me, her eyes in panic, looking around for help. Foxhound looked around, and saw a power box. “Hmmm, how can I open this, oh this’ll work.” He picked up a weight and slammed it on the lock. The lock, which was rusting, broke open and exposed it’s wires. Foxhound yanked out a random wire, and the alarms went off. Location: Site 0, Lockdown. Time: 12:30 P.M. EST The guard, who was dragging Rivera back inside the building, jumped, and ran inside with his K45. Meanwhile Rivera and Foxhound, along with the weight lifters, were rushed inside by heavily armed men and taken to their cells. “So, what’s up with the alarms?” Sparrow asked “Let’s just say I rewired a power box, violently.” Answered Foxhound with a grin. Sparrow rolled her eyes, “Well, alarms are off, congratulations for being silent, now what.” A silent banging noise was heard down the hall. “That’s our signal that me and Rivera came up with, she wants to talk.” Foxhound left the bars and strolled toward the vent and said, “I’m here, what do you want?” “Guess what,” replied Rivera, “I found the screwdriver, this rat that I made friends with will bring it to you.” Foxhound heard some shuffling of feet and the occasional bang of the screwdriver hitting something. After a few minutes of feet shuffling, banging, and sounds of frustration from Rivera, a tired looking rat stumbled out of the vents, and died. “Hey, umm, Rivera? I got the package, just wondering, how close did you get with the rat?” Foxhound nervously said. “Oh, umm, not very close, I just made friends with him right now, why?” “Oh good, he’s dead, that’s why,” Foxhound threw the screwdriver to Sparrows open hands. “Okay, I unlocked the control panel, now what?” “Rivera says to rip out wires 2 and 6, and-,” Foxhound paused, “Switch the blue wire with the black one, and that should be it.” Sparrow followed his directions and both cells opened. “Great, now let’s meet up with Rivera.” Foxhound ran down the hall, followed by Sparrow. Foxhound, Sparrow, and Rivera met up at the armory. “Hey what happened to the guard?” Rivera asked. “Oh, umm, those weight lifters started a riot at the cafeteria, and boy it’s bloody hell over there, and they need everyone to stop them.” Foxhound answered. Sparrow started opening the box, and then Rivera started to rewire the box. “Ha, they think modern technology is more secure, I think it’s worse than keys.” Rivera mumbled under her breath and the door opened. “Great, thanks Rivera, now, wait, this only has S97s, I wanted F57s and Sawblades, but I guess S97s are good.” Foxhound sighed, and took an S97 and some ammo, followed by Sparrow. “Do I have to have a gun?” Rivera stood back, clearly she never touched a gun in her life. “No, but here, have some body armor, you may need it.” Foxhound took the S97 and gave Rivera the armor. “Thanks, now let’s go.” Rivera ran out with Foxhound and Sparrow in tow. Location: In U.S. airspace. Time: unknown. Date: 2/18/19 “Hey Blackbird, are we almost there yet?” “Almost, ‘bout 30 mins until arrival.” Blackbird tilted the Blackhawk and pushed up the throttle. “Well, we better hurry, we need to extract our operatives.” “Yes sir!” Location: Site 0. Time: 12:56 P.M. EST “HURRY, TO THE HELIPAD!” Foxhound fired a quick burst of bullets at the soldiers. “YES, OUR RIDE IS WAITING, I’M STARTING IT UP.” Rivera typed in something on the keypad, and the Little Bird started to whir to life. “It’ll take approximately 2 mins for it to be ready.” Rivera said from the cockpit. “That’s too long, can we make it faster?!” Sparrow asked behind a box of crates “RIVERA GET OUT!!” Foxhound started to panic. A missile was heading toward the helicopter. Rivera jumped out in the nick of time. The helicopter exploded. “You okay?” Sparrow asked. “Yes, but now what?” Rivera asked. “I guess we just try to hold off for as long as we can, until we…” Foxhound was worried. “We die,” Sparrow looked at Foxhound, and then Rivera, “We had good times, I guess this is goodbye.” Location: Site 0. Time: 1:20 P.M. EST The familiar, but loud sound of a Blackhawk appeared out of the clouds, followed by the sound of a chain gun. “Is that?” Foxhound looked up “No, he should have died, I saw him get hit multiple times.” Rivera shook her head in disbelief “IT’S JACKDAW! WE’RE SAVED!!!” Sparrow cried. The Blackhawk touched down, and Jackdaw waved. “Hurry! Get inside kids, we need to leave, NOW!” Foxhound climbed in, helping Rivera and Sparrow inside. Jackdaw closed the door and signaled Blackbird to lift off. A little bit after they took off, the Blackhawk shook violently, and Blackbird shouted, “We’re hit by a surface to air missile, we are dropping altitude, fast.” “How long can this bird fly?” Jackdaw asked, “A few minutes.” Warning lights started to flash. “Can we make it to the truck?” “Maybe, chances are low though.” The Blackhawk started to spin, and Jackdaw opened the door. “We need to jump, in 1,” The tail ripped off. “2,” smoke started to pour into the cabin. “3!” Jackdaw, Foxhound, Sparrow, and Rivera jumped. The Blackhawk crashed into the river in a massive fireball. “Hurry, to that truck!” A notorious looking military grade vehicle awaited them, with a chain gun on top, anti armor missiles on the side, and armored windows that can resist even the strongest high caliber bullet. Everyone clambered in, and Jackdaw stomped on the gas pedal at astonishing speed. Dark War The truck drove into the cargo bay of a plane. Inside the cabin of the plane, Sparrow ran up to hug Jackdaw. Jackdaw swiftly dodged her and she fell face first on the orange carpet. “You’re no fun,” Sparrow sat on the couch, munching on doughnuts. “So Jackdaw, how did you survive the battle? You got shot multiple times in the chest. I saw it with my own two eyes.” Rivera bombarded Jackdaw with questions. “Hey, slow down, they don’t call me the survivor for nothing, and I had Frontline armor, saved me from death.” Jackdaw turned to Foxhound. “So, what’s the latest news?” Foxhound asked “After the Shadow War ended, I heard a new organization pop up in New York called Bobcat on the dark web. Rumor has it that Bobcat has governments under its control, rigging elections so that Bobcat becomes leaders of powerful countries, such as the U.S., Russia, France, U.K., Germany, Japan, and Canada, and a lot of other smaller countries. Bobcat is more powerful and dangerous than Halcyon and SC combined. We need to bring it down, and bring it down fast before it takes over the world.” “So, what’s my first mission?” Foxhound asked. “We are running low on cash, first erase your record that Interpol has on you, and then,” “What?” “We head over to California, home of the big five, richest men on Earth.” Category:Blog posts